


最好的工作

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cuntboy, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 梗源自于国服的2b套下装直接用了女体模型导致男性角色穿上以后痛失鸡儿x内含cuntboy、乳交、轮奸、缩阳入腹等情节
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	最好的工作

精灵最初是因为实在无奈才选择来做这份工作。

他和队友们所属的这支冒险者队伍成绩很一般，平时很难接到什么好委托，最近更是不顺利，甚至捉襟见肘到了维护武器和装备的资金都吃紧的地步。作为队长的他为了解决用钱紧张的事情，开始向人打听有什么来钱比较快的活计。

最终他的一位酒友向他推荐了一家小酒馆的兼职，工作内容很简单，只是端端盘子陪陪酒，报酬却高的吓人，因为这是一份需要扮作女性的工作。

一开始他打算拒绝，但是像这样安全又报酬高的工作实在难得。想了想快揭不开锅的队友，精灵选择硬着头皮试一试，但是他仍然有些忧虑，“可是我怎么看都是个男人啊。”

“这你就不用担心了，听说店里有专门的服装，还有人会教你怎么变装。自信点，反正你脸长得还不赖。”

精灵顺利的被聘用了，果不其然店里有人指导他如何伪装，供他隐瞒真实性别的道具也很丰富。可是当他穿上店里规定的工作服时，老板对他皱紧了眉头。

精灵当然明白原因所在，他窘迫的拉了拉裙子。这件奇怪的衣服很紧，尤其是下装只有一个紧绷绷的女用内裤，把他男性特征的性器官勾勒的一览无余。这衣服是最近流行起来的，听说来自于一个奇怪的工厂废墟，本来好像是某个地方的战斗服（说真的，这是战斗服？精灵陷入了深刻的自我怀疑），由于大胆的款式设计，好像被很多人当作时装来穿着。

“你要把你的阴茎藏进去，让店里的前辈好好教教你。”

精灵这才知道还可以把性器官推入腹中藏起来，有点疼，但是其他店员安慰他说熟练了就会好的。那个紧巴巴的裤子可以很好地绷住他的下体防止推入腹中的阴茎和睾丸掉出来，甚至还勒出了一个漂亮的女性阴部形状，他忍不住伸手摸了摸，感觉好像真的是女性的下体。他稍微有点怀疑这件衣服也有古怪，他不觉得靠普通的紧身裤就能达到这种效果。

第一天上班就很顺利，精灵很快用这笔工资解决了队伍里的燃眉之急。为了保证资金充足，他又持续了一段时间的打工，虽然有那种会性骚扰的客人，但比起和凶残的怪物搏斗，精灵倒宁可被男人摸摸屁股。他的队友自然不知道他在做这种工作，每次精灵拿着可观的金币回去时，总是会被队友钦佩的目光捧的有些飘飘然。

精灵本打算攒够钱就回去继续做冒险者的工作，可是他们接到的委托又累又危险，报酬还不尽如人意，远不如在酒馆打工来得划算。精灵现在工作也是愈发得心应手，不仅有了几个固定的客人，身体也越来越适应缩阳，不像刚开始每天工作结束把性器官扯出来的时候会疼痛，现在已经完全没有了痛感。甚至被那些男性客人奉承的时候，心里还有点奇怪的满足感。

精灵不知不觉成为了常驻店员，他已经很久没有和自己曾经的伙伴一起冒险了。等他发觉不对的时候是在一天结束工作回家时，他发现自己的阴茎没有自然的从腹中滑出来。他有些惊慌的想把他们扯出来，却发现阴茎缩到了比他想象中深得多的地方，没法靠自己的手指弄出来。他想尽办法也没能让下体恢复原状，最可怕的是下体外部的形状好像也维持着穿着工作服的状态。

即使问了店里的人，也没有人出现他这样的状况，大家没办法给他提供实质性的帮助。虽然对他暂时没有造成生活困难的问题，但裤裆里空荡荡的总是让精灵感到不安，而且他现在只能用女性的姿势如厕，导致他都不敢在家以外的地方上厕所。此时向他伸出援手的是他的一位客人。

“但、但是你为什么会知道啊……”这对于男人来说并不是什么抬得起头的话题。

“哈哈，大家其实都知道你们是男扮女装，不如说这里的客人是因为有这种兴趣才来喝酒的。”客人毫不掩饰自己的癖好，“虽然我觉得你变成这样很可爱，不过一直这样你也很困扰吧？”

对方提出的方法是利用性高潮让阴茎重新伸出来，由于精灵现在的状态没办法手淫，只能用后面来达到高潮。为了治疗身体，他辞去了酒馆的工作，每天都去客人的家中做爱，还听取了对方的意见，在家里也会用各种道具刺激后庭。现在他的屁股已经很适合用来性交了，只是下体还是没有恢复的迹象。客人一开始还仅止于普通的性交，如今也不满足了，他现在喜欢叫上他的很多朋友一起来操弄精灵。

“我说，他后面这个洞是不是比之前松了点啊？”一个男人正插着精灵的肉穴，“总感觉没以前那么紧了。”

“我早就说过了让你们玩的时候别太过火，不要那么快就让他报废了啊。”客人皱了皱眉，然后把自己的阴茎抵在精灵的胸口，“来，用胸部帮我弄一下。”

精灵稍微提起胸前的布料，客人的阴茎就从胸部下方那个口子伸进去，夹在精灵的乳沟里。虽然比不上女性的乳房，但是也让客人感到很惬意，紧身的布料绷在阴茎上面，可以很清晰的看见精灵的胸前有一个鸡巴形状的凸起。有人伸手去拨弄精灵那个变得像阴唇一样的部位，发现那边早就湿漉漉的了，他把手指伸进那条缝里，发现里面全是黏糊糊的精液。

“哇，看来你的鸡巴还能射嘛，不过这算不算自己中出自己？”

“自己中出自己什么的听起来好变态啊。”大家不禁笑了起来，“真的不能用这个洞吗？”

“不行！”精灵慌张起来，他害怕用前面性交会对身体再造成什么影响。

“既然如此你就把后面夹紧一点！还有很多人等着用呢！”精灵闻言赶紧卖力的摇晃起来，在现在这个男人在他体内射精以后，对方拨弄着他穴口那一圈的肉，“真的变松了啊，形状都有点垮掉了。平时也没少自己玩后面吧？”

“唔……我想快点变回来……所以每天都在扩张……”

“这么说来你后面插着的自慰棒已经换成大号的了啊。”男人们打量着之前从精灵屁股里拔出来的自慰棒，“既然如此，我们就帮你换一个更大的吧。”

“等、等一下！那个也有点太……呃啊！”后面的撕裂感使得精灵失去了言语能力，他疼的脚趾都蜷曲起来，整个人抽搐着。他们反倒觉得精灵因痛苦而扭曲的脸庞很有趣，更加用力的往他身体里怼那个按摩棒。塞进去的过程还把他屁股里的精液挤得喷出来，弄脏了几个人的衣服，他们不满的抽打了几下精灵的臀部。“你老实一点，你这个屁股，现在就算放小的进去也会掉出来。”这个过程出乎意料的漫长，因为尺寸确实勉强了些。等全部塞进去的时候，精灵穴口那圈肉都肿起来了，像是丰润的嘴唇牢牢吸吮着那个按摩棒。

大家又玩了他一会，就打发精灵回去了。精灵夹着按摩棒步履沉重的回到家，太疼了，他也不敢把那东西拿出来，只好带着它睡觉，他在心里安慰自己这样说不定可以让阴茎更快伸出来。

次日，他遇到了令他意想不到的人，竟然是他的队友。也是，他已经很久没有和他们一起行动了，都怪自己太贪心，贪图那个轻松的工作。

队友发现他看起来没什么大碍，松了一口气，随即邀请精灵参与他们接下的一个委托。精灵对于一段时间不见的队友心存愧疚，也为了转换一下心情，接受了他们的邀约。

久违的冒险者活动让精灵的心情也难得轻松起来，和队友谈天说地让他暂时忘记了自己的窘境。“啊，那个，”在行进到一半时精灵面露尴尬的神情，“我有点内急。”

他必须藏到队友看不见的地方解决生理问题。

“正巧，队长我们一起去吧，我也内急。”一名队友举起了手。

“不、不用，你去吧，我现在其实也不是很急。”精灵慌张的摆了摆手。

队友不疑有他，只是耸耸肩，“那行吧，我去那边解决一下。”

精灵只得压下尿意继续在洞窟里前行，所幸他们一路没有遇到什么棘手的怪物，暂时缓解了精灵因为努力憋尿产生的烦躁不安。他以为可以这样坚持到最后，起码维持住在队友面前的体面，可事与愿违。

面对突然出现的魔物，他乱了阵脚，队友们及时援助了他，合力杀死了怪物。“队长，你怎么了，这一点也不像你，这种程度的怪物居然……”队友絮絮叨叨的时候止住了话头，“怎么感觉有奇怪的味道？”

精灵面色惨白，不知是不是因为刚才太用力，他失禁了，此时尿液不受控制的顺着腿流下来。他瘫坐在地上，想用手挡住自己，“不，不要看我！”

但是队友已经看到了他失禁的丑态，裤子因为被浸湿紧紧贴在他的身体上，把他下体的异状也暴露出来了。大家以前都是同吃同睡的好哥们，自然一下子就看出精灵不对劲的地方。也不知谁先起的头，他们就这样扒下精灵的裤子，然后看见了那个还在漏尿的不堪的缝，以及仍然插着性道具的肿胀后穴。

精灵哀求的话语里已经带上了哭腔，队友们沉浸在震惊中久久说不出话。

“所以，你之前的钱都是卖身来的？”有人憋出这么一句。

不等精灵辩解，有人把话接了下去，“我就说，怎么短时间内能弄到这么多……”精灵绝望的发现厌恶的神情爬上队友们的脸，“而且你之前不和我们联系也是因为卖淫吧？现在因为卖淫把自己搞成这幅恶心的样子，就想起回来找我们了？”

精灵浑身哆嗦着说不出话，他也知道自己现在的样子有多么不堪，只想先止住源源不断的尿液。他挣扎着想坐起来穿上裤子，殊不知把身体的丑态暴露的更加明显。他试图支起身子的时候，那两片阴唇一样的肉因为废液打滑，像是蚌类活动着一样，而且他的乳头因为刺激翘起来了，胸前的衣服很明显的有两点凸起。他的屁股碰到坚硬的地面，按摩棒往身体里顶了顶，害得他发出一声口齿不清的低吟。

队友们看向他的目光带上了几分怜悯，精灵显然还没意识到自己已经变成了极端淫乱丑陋的姿态。

一群男人和一个娼妓模样的人待在一起时，接下来的发展是如此的理所应当。湿漉漉的肉洞很容易让鸡巴滑进去，精灵惊恐的抗拒着，希望他们起码用自己后面的穴，可是他昔日的队友们显然对他那个已经被变态的性玩具撑到变形的后穴没什么兴趣。精灵被侵犯的时候还在哆哆嗦嗦的漏尿，因为不满自己的阴茎被泡在废液里，精灵的脸上挨了几巴掌。或许因为那里原本就应该是存在阴茎的地方，这个后天造成的肉穴与肉棒的适应性超乎想象的高。他的队友用力往里面捅了捅，顶到了精灵缩在身体深处的阴茎。

“你的鸡巴好像还在里面呢，”队友故意使劲去挤压精灵的龟头，“现在好像硬邦邦的。”

“不……不要把它捅的更深了！会彻底弄不出来的！”精灵几乎是尖叫起来，可是他那因为高潮而射精的阴茎实在没有说服力，那根肉棒就像他本人一样不争气。“我觉得你这个根本已经没救了啊，干脆我帮你彻底弄进去不要了，你说它会不会变成那种女人阴蒂一样的东西？”

精灵像发了狂一样的大喊大叫，这根本阻止不了大家对他身体进一步的残害。精灵因为被侵犯前面而哭泣的模样促使大家想要看他更多痛苦的样子来取乐，于是他们开始拉扯那个按摩棒。果不其然，按摩棒被扯出来的时候精灵发出了不似人类的惨叫，甚至前面的洞里也无限收紧了，让正在操他的人射了出来。

“只是把那个按摩棒拿出来，也用不着这么恋恋不舍的拼命吸吧。”

他们通过评论那个可怜的后穴来羞辱精灵，显然那个有些松垮变形的肉穴很适合拿来侮辱。他们撑开精灵的穴口对他身体内部明目张胆的窥伺，体内被视奸的感觉令人倍感羞愧。他们向精灵描述他那些下贱的肠肉在接触到别人的目光时是如何不知廉耻的欢快蠕动勾引别人的，还肆意用手指拉扯精灵肿胀的穴口，因为“反正已经烂到不能看了”。当他们侵犯精灵前面的肉洞时，后面那个可笑的肉穴居然因为得不到肉棒的满足而可怜兮兮的收缩起来，看起来滑稽的要命。

大家玩得差不多的时候，似乎是注意到了精灵带着控诉的目光，嗤笑道，“本来跟着你做冒险者也是觉得这一行能赚大钱，结果你个废物不仅没带哥几个赚到钱，还把自己搞成这幅鬼样子，可怨不得我们啊。”

“话说回来，这世道真是不公啊，他去当婊子赚的钱居然有那么多，也难怪他不想回来当冒险者了。”

“既然如此，我们不如把他拿出去卖淫，岂不是比现在来钱容易多了？”人们用贪婪的目光看着精灵，好像他已经变成一堆金币一样。“反正你已经是废人了，看在曾经的情分上，不如你就成全大家吧。”

没人会注意一支平庸的冒险者队伍从行会消失了，不过花街柳巷有了一个传闻，几个男人饲养着一名下体如同女人一样的精灵。

“啧，今天才赚了这么点。”数了数到手的金币，他们嫌弃的看着精灵。光顾他的客人大多很粗野，只会过分的折腾他，导致精灵的身体每况愈下。为了迎合别人的口味，精灵已经经历了穿环、纹身、药物等各种对身体的折磨，他曾经的好友对于榨取他的价值真是不遗余力。

精灵被赶着去接客了，客人问他为什么把自己折腾成这幅样子，他回答说是自己喜欢——这是大家教他的，别人若问起他下体的状况，精灵也是如此回答，这样的回答只会让嫖客认定他是个下贱到没有底线的婊子，然后变本加厉的折腾他。

在一阵高潮以后，他突然觉得下体有什么奇妙的感觉，好像有什么不是精液的东西滑了出来。精灵把手伸过去摸了摸，虽然已经退化成了可怜的模样，但他辨识出了是自己的性器官。终于出来了啊，精灵这么想着，但为了不影响后面的生意，他又把它塞了回去。

end


End file.
